I've Been Waiting Long Enough
by BloodDropsOnRoses12
Summary: When Courtney leaves Duncan to prusue her dream of college she finds herself missing the kisses & touches he always snuck when she didn't expect it. But 1 month later Duncans out of jail & ready to find the girl he let slip thro his fingers 1 2 many times
1. Bad News & Broken Hearts

**_Here's a TDI story about Duncan and Courtney!_**

I smiled sadly at Duncan through the bars. "I miss you," he stated and grabbed my hand.

A silent tear trickled down my cheek, "I miss you, too." His once bright teal eyes were now dull and seemingly lifeless. "I'm so sorry Duncan."

"For what?" he asked.

"Duncan, I'm leaving."

His hand tightened around mine, "When will you be back?"

"I won't."

Something went across his face. More than likely anger or sorrow, "No. No! No Courney don't! No please don't! I've only got a month left in here!"

We stood there and held each other through the bars, "I have to go. I'm moving to New York to start college."

"But-" I cut him off afraid of his pain.

"Please, just-When you get out of here, stay out of trouble."

I tried to pull away, "Don't leave me. Princess, I love you!" He pulled my as close to him as the bars would allow.

"I love you, too. But I can't stand around waiting for you to clean up your act. I need to start my life Duncan." I finally got away and straighten out my shirt.

"Wait!" he yelled.

I turned and looked at him, "I've been waiting long enough." I continued down the hall, trying to block out the sound of Duncan yelling after me.

**_Yeah, it was short but it's more like a teaser, if you will. I love reviews, they make me happy. Flames are welcome but please, don't be a total bitch about it. Thanks!_**


	2. Talk with the Parent & Hitting the Road

**_Carttonfire- You are my new favorite person! lol. I'm glad your enjoying it! Thanks for the review. Also, just so you know I love this couple! DuncanxCourtney 4ever!!_**

_DUNCAN"S POV_

My computer chair made an annoying sqeak as I sat down but I ignored it. It was stupid and desperet but I checked my e-mail evey two hours just in case Princess ever leaves a message. I have yet to get one.

I logged off and stood up. That was it. She had been gone more than two months and not one word! She could've call or texted, or something! I pulled out my bag and started throwing clothes in it. "Dude, where are you going?"

Josh, the kid I had been staying with, asked as he spotted the bag. "I'm going to get Princess."

He leaned against the door and took another drink of his beer, "Maybe she doesn't want to see you."

My fist clenched and I turned towards him, "You don't know that!" I yelled.

He took a step back, "You're right, I don't. But come on, D. She's been gone for like two months without a word to you. Maybe she got over you."

The words made my heart stop and I felt like I couldn't breath. Princess? With another guy? No. Never She wouldn't do that. "No way, not Princess."

Josh sighed, "Alright man, if this is what you want. You can you my extra motorbike," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks man."

He nodded, "Yeah yeah, now go get her before I change my mind." He walked out of my room.

I picked up my bag and headed out. Josh threw me the keys and I headed off to her parents house. I had no clue where her school was or how to get there but I knew she would write her parents. I stopped the bike and got off at the house. Her dad answered the door, "Ah, Duncan. Glad to see you're out of jail, how have you been?" he invited me in.

"Pretty good, Sir. But I need your help with something."

We sat down at their kitchen table, "What is it son?"

"I need to know where Courtney's at."

He looked confused, "She didn't tell you she left for college?"

"Yeah she did, but I want to know where she's staying at. I want to see her again."

"Of course, here let me go get the address." I had never been happier that the parents of a girl actually liked me.

"Thank you, sir," I said as he handed me a piece of paper with her number and address on it, "I want you to know something." I took a deep breath, "I love your daughter."

He patted my back, "I know, now you just gotta show her." I said my goodbyes and was on the road in a matter of minutes.

_Courtney's POV_

Bridgette sat down next to me on my bed. Her, her boyfriend, Geoff, and I had been sharing an appartment sense we met when I first moved here. "Courtney, you need to do something instead of just sitting in your room." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "I know. Geoff is taking me to a club tonight, why don't you come along and let us set you up?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Bridgette." She pulled me towards the closet, "It just doesn't seem right. I should call him or something."

"No, if he cared he would have called you as soon as he got out." She grabbed some faded jeans, "Put these on." I did and she continued rifling through my closet, "I say we go out tonight, hook you up with a hottie and have so much fun you'll forget about Dustin."

"It's Duncan," I corrected.

"Okay, whatever. But tonight is the night of a new beginning!" She grabbed a low cut pink shirt that was a tad too snug, "Here we go. Now, get dressed and do your make-up. I'm going to get ready and you better be all dolled up by the time I get back. She left and I slid the shirt on. I went over to my mirror and put on my make-up.

I thought I had left all of him behind when I left Canada. But I hadn't been able to forget him. I let out a sigh and laid down on my bed. What was he doing now? What if he missed me? What if he's back in jail? Or worse. Dead. I pushed that away, there was no way Duncan would get killed. But what if he forgot about me? Someone knocked, "You ready Court?" It was Geoff.

He had been so sweet to Bridgette, sure he was a bit of a party animal but everyone knew he'd give that life up for Bridgette. I wish Duncan would've given up his criminal life for me. "Yeah, I'm ready." I stood up and opened the door, "Let's go."

**_YAY Numbero duos or however its spelled! I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy!_**


	3. Late Night Club & A Guest

**_YAY! For reviews! lol thanks for the reviews! I'm soooooooooooooooooo glad you're liking the story! If you have any suggestions of anything just tell me please!_**

_Courtney's POV_

"Bridgette, this is such a bad idea," I protested, as she pulled me farther into the club.

"No it's not Court. Come on, Geoff said a friend of his is over there and that'll you'll deffinitely like him!" She continued to drag me through the blaring music and dancing teens until I was pushed into a booth with another guy.

He was about my height with dark brown hair it looked almost black and dark green eyes. He reminded me of Duncan. I held down a sob and gave him a smile, "Hi, I'm Courtney."

"Hey, I'm Mark." He gave a a friendly smile, "So you go to school with Geoff and Bridgette?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, do you?"

Shaking his head he ordered a beer, "Nah, I graduated last year."

How old was this kid? "Oh, I'm still only a first year."

We talked and he ordered us some drinks but I didn't really trust them so I only sipped a little bit. Bridgette and Geoff made their way to the dance floor and started dirty dancing so I turned my attention towards Mark, "So did you enjoy college?"

"It was okay, I mean the whole learning wasn't very fun but I'm glad I went. Are you enjoying it so far?"

I shrugged, "It's been pretty cool, I've kinda always liked school but I guess there's a huge difference between High School and College." I took another sip of the martini he had got me, "How do you know Geoff?"

"He's my brother." **(Yeah, I know. On the TDI website it says Geoff is the oldest but he says in an episode that his oldest brother taught him to burp. This is that brother.)**

"Your brother? Wow, you guys look nothing alike."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." He leaned forward, "Do you want to dance?"

I gave him a flirty smile, feeling the affect of the martini, "Sure." I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

His hips grinded into mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I swayed against him as he pulled me close and breathed on my neck. It felt great to get out and be loose. We danced for a few more songs and sat down, "Damn, you know how to move," he said and took a drink of his beer.

"You're not so bad yourself."

After a few more drinks I knew I had too many, "You wanna come back to my place?" he slurred falling forward on my shoulder.

I laughed, "Why not? But we can't drive."

"That's okay, I live just down the street."

He helped my up and we left. He unlocked his door and let me in. It was a small place with a couch, a T.V., a bathroom, a small kitchen and a bed room. "This is really comfy," I said as I laid on the couch.

I felt his hands go up and down my side, "Come here." He lifted me up and brought me to his room. After laying me on his bed, he took off his shirt and laid next to me. He was a little more muscular than Geoff but his abs were like steel, "Do you know how good you look?" He licked my neck and I moaned.

He continued his little adventure of licking my neck and started messing with my shirt. It made a soft sound as it hit the floor and his arms wrapped around me. Eventually his eyes started to close and he fell asleep on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and fell asleep, too.

The next morning I awoke to the light peeping through the window. I let out a groan and tried to move over but found a weight on my stomach. I looked down and saw Mark. He had his hand on my stomach and his arms wrapped around my waist, "Shit," I cursed and started to shake him. "Mark, get up."

He muttered something and opened his eyes, "What?" he asked.

"I need to get back to my appartment, Bridgette is probably worried sick." Just then my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

"COURTNEY! Where are you at!? Oh, my God! Did you leave with Mark? You didn't sleep with him did you?! Answer my questions!" Bridgette yelled into the phone.

I heard Mark get up laughing and went into the bathroom, "Don't worry. I'm at Marks. Last night we drank a little too much but nothing happened I swear. I'll be home in about an hour."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God! But next time tell us when you run off with someone."

We hung up and I pulled on my shirt. I finger combed my hair and did my best to fix my make-up with a wet rag, "Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?" Mark asked.

I smiled, "Really? I mean, I kind of thought you just wanted a one night thing."

"No way. With a girl like you? I'd want more than just one night. So, what do you say? Tomorrow around one? I'll pick you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He drove me home and we exchanged numbers.

Unlocking the door I walked in, Bridgette sat on the couch watching T.V. "Hey, so tell me everything!" She jumped off the couch and ran over. "Was he a good kisser?"

"We didn't do anything, I swear on my life. He was really sweet and even drunk he didn't try to get into my pants."

She hugged me, "I knew you would love him!"

Suddenly the door swung up, "I'm sorry Bridgette, but I he was very persistent."

My mouth dropped and I stared. There was no way, no how he was here! "Daddy!?" I yelled.

**_Mwahahahaha! I bet you were expecting Duncan to show up at the club! My plans are amazing! And I bet you expected it to be Duncan at the end too! I am like crazy evil! Yea, I know. No Duncan in this one but do not be sad! He will return in the next chapter! Please review! Love ya all!_**


	4. Mark Griffon & Hardwood Floors

**_YAY Number 4! So glad everyone is liking it!_**

_Courtney's POV_

"Hey Sweetie," he said, giving me a hug.

"Oh, so you know him? I'm so sorry, Sir," Geoff apologized.

My dad shook his head, "It's quite alright, I would've done the same. But I just came by to see how you and Duncan were."

I raised an eyebrow, "What about Duncan? I haven't seen him sense I left."

He turned away, "Oh, nevermind. I should be going, your mother is going to have a fit when she finds out I'm gone."

"Daddy wait. What about Duncan? Oh God. He's not here is he?" I looked around, expecting him to suddenly jump out of nowhere.

"No, no. Of course not. But listen, I'm staying in a hotel just down the street with your mother and we want to have dinner or lunch with you tomorrow. Sound good?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm busy for lunch but how about dinner?"

He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Good. I'll have your mother call. It was a pleasure to meet you both," he said to Bridgette and Geoff and left.

I sat down, _What was he talkng about Duncan for? He wasn't down here was he? No, he doesn't have a car or anyway to get here. _I brushed the thoughts away and looked at Bridgette. "Yeah, that was my dad. I would've forewarned you if I knew he was coming, sorry."

She gave me a warm smile, "Don't worry about it."

_Duncan's POV_

I had decided on staying in a hotel and would go to her apartment the next day instead of at midnight. I was pulling on my pants when my phone rang, "Sup?" I asked.

"Hey D, it's Sam. We've got a problem."

"What?" I asked.

He took a breath, "Well, remember how you had asked me to keep an eye on that girl, Courtney, until you got here?"

I stopped what I was going, "Yeah. Nothing happened to her did it?"

"No, but last night her another girl and a guy went into a night club. She left with a different guy. I think they were drunk."

"Did she go back to his place?"

"Yeah, he unlocked the door and let her in. I'm sorry man," he said and I could just see him running his hands through his hair. "But the guy she was with well-"

We both stayed silent for a minute, "Who was she with?"

I pulled out my shirt and listened, "She was with Mark. Mark Griffon."**(Yes, Griffon is Geoff's new last name. I think it sounds cool!)**

_Mark Griffon. The SOB who got me sent back to jail. Did he know who Courtney was to me? _"You've got to be fucking with me. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I would tell by the way he acted. You've got to get him away from her man."

"I know. God dammit!" I yelled and kicked m bag. "How, out of all the people, did he meet her?! He'll hurt her!"

"Duncan, man listen, you need to find her and get her away from that shithead."

I took a deep breathe, "I know. Thanks for doing this for me, I'm going to go see her. I'll call you later."

We hung up and I left the hotel. Her appartment was only a few blocks away so it only took about thirty minutes to get there. I pulled in and knocked on the door. A boy in a pink shirt with a cowboy hat on answered. I was almost positive he was gay, "Um is Courtney here?" I asked.

"Nah, bro. She left about an hour and a half ago. Who are you?"

"I'm Duncan, her old friend."

Suddenly a gir screamed, "DUNCAN!?" A blonde haired girl peeked out from behind the boy, "You're Duncan? The guy who like totally broke Courtney's heart? You are not welcome here."

She tried to close the door but I stopped it, "Wait. Broke her heart?! She left me! Please let me explain."

I waited and she finally let me in, "Fine, you've got ten minutes. I'm Bridgette by the way."

We sat on some nice leather couches, "Start talking."

"Obviously I'm Duncan. I was the guy Courtney left back in Canada. She had every reason to be mad but not one to just leave me. I loved her. I begged her to stay but she walked away like I meant nothing."

"Why didn't you try to get a hold of her?" She asked.

"I did. Thousands of times. But she never answered. Here look." I handed her my phone and she looked through it.

"But this isn't Courtney's number. This is her old one. Oh my God. You've been trying to reach her for almost two months and didn't even know she had a new phone."

I nodded, "Where is she?"

"She went on a date with Geoff's brother," she said and pointed to the guy.

"You're Mark Griffons brother?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yep."

"What do you know about your brother?" I asked.

"Not much, he usually keeps to himself, why?"

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I sweat to God your brother isn't a very good person. He's gone through so many girls and I'm afraid he's going to hurt Courtney next."

The door opened and we all looked over. A smiling Courtney walked in, her hair was a little longer but her onyx eyes were amazing as ever. She wasn't any taller but she seemed to have done something that made her look better than usual. I stood up, "Princess?" My voice was hoarse and had cracked.

She stopped and stared, "Duncan?" her's came out as barely a whisper. "Oh my God," she said and fell backwards and hit the hardwood floor with a loud **_THUD!_**

"Princess!?" I ran over and looked at her.

"Don't worry, she just fainted. Let's get her on the couch and put some ice on her head," Bridgette instructed.

**_WOOT! Finally the lovers have reunited! What will Courtney do when she wakes up? What will Duncan do to Mark? Is Geoff secretly gay!? All will be answered...NEXT TIME IN 'I'VE BEEN WAITING LONG ENOUGH'_**


	5. Agreements & Compliments

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LOL THEY ARE AMAZING AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! _**

_Courtney's POV_

I woke up and groaned, "What did I hit?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

Someone laughed. Someone male. Someone not Geoff. "That would be your head, Princess."

I looked over. Duncan sat across from me smirking like always, "Oh my God! Duncan!? What are you doing here?!" I pushed myself up. I couldn't tell if I was happy, sad or angry at seeing him here.

He stood up and walked over, "Did you really think I was actually going to just let you leave?"

Well he was right, I had expected him. But that was like half a month ago. "No, but what took you so long? They let you out like a month ago!"

A shiver went up my spine as he took my hand in his, "I know and I'm sorry. But I tried calling every day. You should have told me you changed your number."

We sat in silence, "Duncan, I'm sorry. We can't-" I had no clue how to finish that sentence. "Duncan, I'm seeing someone."

"I know. But listen, Princess, he's a bad guy. I know you're probably thinking that I'm a bad guy but he's worse. I swear to you," he said and pulled me closer. "Please believe me."

I pulled away and stood up, "Oh now I should believe you!? What about back home when you promised and swore that you would never _ever_ do anything illegal again. Where did you end up not even a week later?"

He stood up too and followed me, "I know, I screwed up. I fucked up everything! But I never ment to hurt you, Princess. I just had a hard day and when he offered the drug I just took it."

"And how do I know you won't have more hard days? How will I be able to trust you again?"

His arms snaked around my waist from behind me and pulled me close. I felt his breath on my neck, "I'm so sorry. I don't ever want you to leave me again. I'll do anything."

I thought it over. This would be a great time for me to help him get a job, make some money and maybe even meet someone else. "Fine, you can start by letting me go." After a few minute he did and I faced him, "You've got a month to prove to me your going to be there for me," I said and his eyes lit up, "But you make one mistake, I don't care how small or anything, just one mistake and you are gone. Do you understand?"

He pulled me close and kissed me. I felt myself pressed against the counter but I didn't push him away. I had missed this. His hands traveled up my legs and over my stomach. I let out a slight moan as he kissed my neck, "I won't screw this up. I swear."

We pulled apart, "This doesn't mean we're together."

"It doesn't?" He looked confused.

"It doesn't. I'm seeing someone right now. Which means all of that-" I waved my hands around, trying to signal the whole make-out session, "will not happen again."

He sighed, "But Princess, Mark is a bad guy."

"Then you better shapen up so I'm not with him too long. One month Duncan, don't mess it up."

"Where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay here in the extra bedroom, you'll have to pay rent but it's not much. Now go look for a job."

"But I'd rather stay here and-" he kissed my neck again. I pushed him off and gave him a look, "Alright, alright! Fine, I'm going."

He walked out and I smiled, I missed him more than I knew.

_Duncan's POV_

A job? Where could I get a job? I wondered around the city for a while until I found a coffee shop, "Um are you hiring?" I asked the lady.

She smiled, "Yes we are. Are you looking for a job?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

"Good. All you have to do is fill out these two pieces of paper and give them to me when your done."

I took the sheets and sat at a table. They were easy questions._ Have you been to jail? _Yes. _If so, how long? _Three months. _What for? _Drug possession. I went through the rest of the questions easily and turned the paper in.

She read it over and nodded, "You'll do just fine here. You can start next Friday at eight. Don't be late," she warned.

I went back to the appartment in time to see Courtney rushing around, "What are you doing?" I asked.

She glanced at me, "My parents are in town and they want me to meet them for dinner tonight."

"Then why do you look so rushed?"

"Because I can't find anything to wear."

I smiled and grabbed her hand as she passed, "Duncan, this is no time for jokes."

"Don't worry, Princess. Where are they taking you?'

She shrugged, "Some fancy restraunt."

"Do you still have that dress from our first romantic date?"

A blush coated her cheeks, "Yes."

"Wear that. You looked amazing in it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Heck yeah," I said and got it out of her closet. "I fell in love with you that night."

She smiled and took it from me, "Thanks Duncan, that really means a lot." She started pushing me out of her room, "But it doesn't mean you can watch me change."

"Aww come on Princess!" I whined.

She laughed, "You're such a-"

"Pig? Perv? Delinquint?**(Yeah, I've got no clue how to spell that)**Cretin? Or maybe you were going to say '_You're such a hunk and I want you to watch me.'"_

She laughed harder, "Just get out you loser."

"You are so childish Princess." But I stepped out of her room and she closed the door. I rolled my eyes, same ol' Princess.


	6. Love & Fire Alarms

**_Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! lol _**

_Courtney's POV_

I said goodbye to Duncan and headed out. I met up with my parents and we sat down at our table, "So where is Duncan, Sweetie?" my mother asked after we ordered.

"He's back at the appartment," I said.

She nodded, "He's staying with you?"

"Yep, he promised to go looking for a job."

My father smiled, "That's good, I'm glad he's taking some responsibliy."

"Me too. I don't think he's in such a hurry to go back to jail."

The food came and we started eating, "Courtney, do you love Duncan?" My mother asked, taking a sip of her wine.

I coughed and looked up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, do you love him?"

Wow, that was really unexpected. Love was a big word. I liked Duncan alot but love? I had no clue. "Um, I don't think so."

They continued to ask more questions and I answered them as best as I could. We finished eating and I paid for my half of the bill, "We need to get together again before you leave, and bring Duncan," My dad said as we walked out.

"Alright." I gave them each a hug, "I love you guys, I'll call you to make plans."

They waved and walked to their car and I got in mine. I got to my appartment and didn't bother to see if anyone was home. I went straight to my room and changed out of my dress. I hung it up carefully and went to watch some T.V. in the living room.

"Hey Princess, you have fun with the parents?" Duncan took the seat next to me.

I shrugged, changing the channel. "It was okay, any luck with the job?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I got a job at that local coffee shop."

"Really?" I put the T.V. on mute, "That's great! I'm so proud of you!" I gave him a hug and my cell rang. "Be right back."

I walked into my room and looked through my purse for my phone. I found it and looked at the ID. It was Mike. I smiled, "Hello?"

_"Hey, you doing anything tonight?"_

"No why?"

_"I want you to come over."_

"I just saw you this morning."

_"I know, but I want to see you again."_

I thought about it for a while, "Sure, when should come over?"

_"I was thinking now," _he said and laughed.

I laughed too, "Aright, I'll see you then."

We hung out and I put my phone in my pocket, "Where are you going?" Duncan asked as I walked passed.

Grabbing my coat I checked to make sure I had my keys, "Over to Mike's, can you ell Geoff and Bridgette when they get home?"

He got off the couch and walked over, "But I told you he was a bad guy."

"And so far he has been nothing but sweet, I'm going over. I'll see you later."

_Duncan's POV_

She walked out and I sighed. '_I wish she would just listen!' _I thought to myself and went back to watching T.V.

I couldn't get my mind away from Courtney, I had to make sure she was okay. I stood up and grabbed my phone, dialing Sam's number. He picked up, "Sup D?"

"Hey, you wanna do me a favor?" I asked.

"Does it involve that Courtney chick? Cause I just saw her enter Mike's house."

"Yeah, I know he's going to hurt her and she doesn't deserve that."

He said something to someone else, "Don't worry it's taken care of, she'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"You sure?"

He laughed, "Hell yeah, don't worry."

"Thanks man, owe you," I said and hung up.

I waited a few minutes and turned when the door opened. But I was disappointed to see Geoff walk in, "Hey man what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just so bored!" I stood up and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Where's Court?"

Just then the door was thrown open and a very wet, very mad Princess walked in. I spit my soda out as I tried not t laugh. "Man Princess, what happened?" I asked and started cleaning up the mess I made.

"His fire alarms went off!" She screamed and stomped to her room.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Sam_._

_'Wat did u do?'_

_'LOL i had johnny go ovr and set off the fire alarms.' _

_'nice, princess came bak and shes pissed. but i nvr seen scuh a sexy wet girl'_

_'consider it an early bday gift.'_

I put my phone away and knocked on Princess' door, "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She slowly pulled it open, "Yeah, I just kinda hate that I had to get my hair wet."

"Well, you uh wanna go see a movie? My treat."

She smiled, "Alright, but I want a soda, too."

"Anything for the Princess."

We said goodbye to Geoff and I drove us to the movie theater.

**_It was a lil shorter, sorry. It was also kinda boring but I'll make the next one better promise!_**


End file.
